Clary's Training
by HogwartsFearless221BTardis
Summary: First fanfic. Clace. Oneshot. Clary is tired and upset, thinking she will never be able to be as good a shadowhunter as Jace, Izzy and Alec, so she storms out of a training session. Who finds her later on? Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome!


**Clace, one of my OTP's for life. This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome, and just generally what you think of it, thanks!**

**I know its quite short but I got bored on the way home so I wrote it in the car...**

**(Talk fandom to me!)**

**Disclaimer: Mortal Instruments and all characters belong to the great Cassandra Clare **

**Clary's Training:**

Clary, let the blade clatter from her fingers to the floor of the training room, with a fatigued sigh. She turned to face Izzy, who Clary now regarded as family, and anxiously said

''I'm sorry Iz, I can't do this anymore. Not today.'' She hurried out of the room, the old, wooden doors slamming as she went.

''But Clar-'' Isabelle's words were lost from the sudden exit of Clary.

As Clary wandered down the hallways of the Institute, until she came to her own room. Her mother, Jocelyn had finally allowed her to move into the Institute for a few weeks at a time, with the promise that she would visit home regularly, so that she could concentrate fully on her Shadowhunter training. She opened the door to her room, and it closed behind her with a resounding click.

Her room, splattered with paint and murals of various scenery - such as Idris and Alicante - covered her wall, looked as messy as usual. Clary dumped her black boots and leather gloves by the end of her bed, grabbing a towel from one of the cupboards, she went into the bathroom. The hot water soothed and relieved Clary's aching muscles, she jumped out of the shower and back to her room.

Picking out a slightly baggy shirt and some sweatpants, not forgetting to pick up her sketchbook and pencils that lay on her desk, made her way to the library.

Surprised to find no one already there, she settled down into one of the big comfy chairs that adorned the Institute's huge library. Clary began to sketch away, drawing the outside of the Institute, the curves and lines of the spires which shot up from the main part of the magnificent building, that she wanted to call home. The pencil started to slip from her fingers as she let her tired eyes close and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

''Clary?'' The voice she yearned for, spoke out in the silence of the room. Clary opened her eyes to see Jace, dressed in only some pajama bottoms, standing in the doorway of the library.

''Yes, Jace?'' Clary replied, knowing that he had most likely been looking for her.

''What are you doing in here?'' He asked with a slightly worried tone, making his way towards her.

''I - I was drawing, a while ago, I guess I must have fallen asleep.''

''Weren't you meant to be training with Isabelle?'' He asked, pressing for answers.

''Yeah. I walked out, I should go apologize to Izzzy about that before - ''

''You what?!'' Jace retorted, angrily.

''You know that your training is vital Clary! You can't just quit and call it a day!'' Jace shouted, upsetting Clary.

''Shut up Jace, just shut up! I can't do this anymore, I'm tired and fed up. I'll never be as good a Shadowhunter as you or Izzy or Alec!''

Clary stood up and prepared to storm out of the library, but Jace grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to face him, tears started to cloud her eyes and stream down her cheeks.

''Listen Clary, I promise you will be a great shadowhunter, with time.''

''I should get some sleep.'' She told him, looking up to his tawny eyes.

''Me too. Do you want to sleep in my room?'' Jace genuinely asked.

''Um sure.'' Clary replied.

Jace took Clary's hand in his and walked effortlessly down to his room. Jace pushed the door open, Clary following him into his room, she nudged the door, managing to close it. He dragged her over towards the bed,his comforting arms wrapped around her, as she buried her head into his chest. She felt safe, as she always did with Jace, but this was different, this was his vulnerable and caring side that she loved about him. Jace pressed his mouth against the top of Clary's head just as she pulled out of the loving embrace.

''Come on, you need to rest.'' Jace stated, pulling back the bed covers.

Clary didn't argue and climbed into the opposite side of the bed, Jace followed suit after turning the light out. He pulled Clary up next to him and she willingly rested her head on his torso, her red curls surrounding her face. She looked up at him, her bright green eyes intently gazing at him, his golden eyes looked straight back at her and his almost golden hair slightly shone from the light pouring through the window.

''Goodnight Jace.'' Clary whispered.

''Sweet dreams, Clary.'' Jace muttered, his words almost lost as Clary fell asleep in Jace's arms.

''I love you.'' Were the last words to leave his lips before he also fell into a hazy slumber.

**Thank you for reading and I would love to know what you think about it and any constructive criticism is welcome,so please review!**

**(May do some more oneshots, any idea will be welcome, credit to those with the idea)**

:)

HogwartsFearless221BTardis


End file.
